


The Powers of Thieving Gods

by TerribleImaginings



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I suggest you don't read it, any feedback is appreciated, if you don't like poetry, instead of reading it, thank you friends, then commenting about how much you hate poetry, this is poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleImaginings/pseuds/TerribleImaginings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how you could summarize poetry, but this is basically my take on the characters and what they represent in my head. I really wanted to write something regarding this series because the characters and story are sooooo goooooooodddddddddd ugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powers of Thieving Gods

A raven chases the wind,  
A spiral in its wake  
Like a tail  
Long forgotten,  
A dream  
Long pocketed  
By a thief in the night  
That can only be called upon by  
By the name of  
Creator

Words carve into skin  
Paper-thin porcelain  
To reveal a king-boy  
Whose dreams,  
Too,  
Evade his attention  
Slithering sideways  
Fleeing from sight  
When he cannot command the subjects  
He thinks are his to  
Assiduously claim.

A girl who is a dream  
Whose voice carries sway  
Over much of the  
Unseen kingdom  
She reigns  
From her throne of spikes  
In a distant land she can’t hope to leave  
While her soul dwells far off  
In walls of white  
Diction-pressed paper  
She can’t aspire to caress.

The foible of time’s hero  
Is the lack of knowledge  
Of its passing  
Living in visions of terror and rain  
While the world suffers for the fate of him  
For the sight of him  
For the sweat of his brow  
That falls not diligently in his journey  
To the ground  
He sprang from  
And leave it ever changed  
In his wake

All else returns  
To the master of all things  
The second god in a church  
Who commands time  
And spiked thrones  
And kingly boys  
Without more than a thought  
Without more than a word  
Without more than a drop  
Of his blood  
Spilled on the air he  
Cannot return to  
The tale long lost and forgotten  
That once referred to a boy  
And now referred to a godly thief.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, if you couldn't tell, I literally love Ronan Lynch. He may or may not be one of my favorite characters of all time. Also, I've been trying to write a Pynch fic, but I'm having a hard time coming up with prompts for them. If any of you have any suggestions as to what I should write, it would be mmmuuuuch appreciated!


End file.
